


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips gets sick and Sjin has to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Sips sniffed hard, shaking his head lightly to try and get rid of the cloud that was slowly but undoubtedly settling over it. Gee, was it hot in here? His usually pale face was flushed pink in the office, his dark hair matted to his forehead with sticky sweat and his suit sticking to him. If he was so hot, why was he shivering? Pressing a clammy hand to his forehead, the skin was burning up. Yup, he was sick. He dragged himself up onto his leaden bones, the room whirling and spinning as he stumbled to the doorway. He clutched the doorframe as his legs shook, threatening to collapse under him.  
‘Sipsy? Is everything okay?’  
Sjin poked his head around the corner, his eyes wide and anxious as he regarded his boss, now slumped on the floor, blinking hard.  
‘I… I think I’m sick’ Sips slurred, his throat raw as he choked out words. How was it that he could wake up with no more than a sniffle, and by four in the afternoon he could be so ill?  
‘Oh Sips, maybe you’ve got the flu? It’s okay, I’ll sort you out’ Sjin beamed at the grey-skinned man. Why did he look so happy? Honestly, that man must have some kind of sick fetish. (Literally.)  
Sjin hauled him up, his muscles straining to hold the heavier man upright. Together, they made it to Sips Penthouse room at the top of the building, and by the time they got there it was all Sips could do to collapse onto his bed, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the world spinning so quickly. Sjin moved around him, stripping him out of his suit jacket, tie, shirt and trousers, pulling the duvet over him as he shifted, pressing himself deeper into the soft mattress. Sjin laid a cool hand on his forehead, frowning as he checked his temperature.  
’39 degrees Sips, you’re burning up!’ Sjin exclaimed as he pulled the duvet off Sips’ shoulders in an attempt to keep him cool. Even through his haziness, Sips still smirked up at Sjin as he peeled back the covers.  
‘Stripping me down are we Sjin?’ Sips muttered as he quirked an eyebrow at the farmer, winking.  
‘Not now Sips! If you get me sick, then what will we do? I can’t look after you and me!’ Sjin chuckled softly, planting a soft kiss on Sips’ forehead anyway.  
‘Oi! Where do you think you’re going?’ Sips said indignantly as Sjin turned to leave, grabbing his hand with his own clammy one.  
‘To get you some medicine, dummy! We need to get you better!’ Sjin giggled as Sips dragged him back, tugging him onto the bed beside him.  
‘You’re all the medicine I need’ Sips replied, wiggling his eyebrows at the brunette.  
‘Sips, I swear to god- Let me go!’ Sjin wriggled out of his grasp and ran to the door, pulling it closed softly behind him. Sips chuckled to himself as he watched Sjin leave, closing his eyes appreciatively as he waited for Sjin’s return.

Sips woke with a start as the sunlight streamed through the windows. He only closed his eyes a moment or two ago, surely he hadn’t-  
The door creaked open softly as Sjin entered, grinning at Sips cheerfully as he opened the curtains fully.  
‘How’re you feeling, Sips?’ Sjin asked, sitting down softly on the edge of the bed.  
‘Not bad… How long was I sleeping?’ Sips asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head, glad to find the room stayed put.  
‘A couple of days… You woke up once or twice, but I didn’t like to disturb you.’ Sjin replied. Sips wrinkled his nose as Sjin dug a bottle of cough medicine out of his pocket, the nasty-smelling liquid thick on the spoon as Sjin flew it towards his mouth, aeroplane-style. Sips played along, opening his mouth reluctantly and shuddering at the taste of the syrup. As Sips went to stand up, pushing the covers off his legs, Sjin put a hand on his bare shoulder.  
‘Nuh-uh mister, you’re still sick!’ Sjin said firmly, tucking him back under the blankets.  
‘I’m fine Sjin!’ Sips insisted, but he didn’t fight back as Sjin pushed him gently back against the pillows.  
‘Nope. I’m not letting you up until you’re completely better.’ Sjin said as Sips blinked hard and yawned, relaxing back into the bed.  
‘Well, okay. If you insist, there’s not harm in a few more minutes-‘ Sips mumbled as he fell back asleep, Sjin chuckling as he pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders.


End file.
